The Ties That Bind
"The Ties That Bind" (a.k.a. "Miracles Happen") is the second episode of the second season of . It originally aired on February 12, 2005. Granny Goodness blackmails legendary escape artist Mr. Miracle into rescuing Kalibak from Apokolips's most notorious prison. Plot Scott Free, a.k.a. "Mr. Miracle", is rehearsing his latest escape act with the aid of his wife, Big Barda, and his mentor, Oberon: it involves shackling his hands and feet, encasing himself in a full-body sarcophagus, encasing the sarcophagus in a block of ice, and then dropping a train car on himself. Scott escapes (with ease), but as soon as the dust settles, Oberon is nowhere to be found. Granny Goodness appears and says she is holding Oberon hostage. She explains that since Darkseid's disappearance, Apokolips has descended into a power struggle between herself and Virman Vundabar. Vundabar has gained an advantage by capturing Kalibak, Darkseid's son, whom Vundabar plans to brainwash and use to legitimize his claim to the throne. Now Granny wants Kalibak for the same end. She needs Scott to rescue Kalibak from the X Pit, Apokolips's impregnable prison: Scott escaped from the Pit as a boy, and remains the only person ever to do so. Scott and Barda approach the Justice League for help – specifically, Superman's help. But Superman is absent, and J'onn refuses to aid them – the League cannot assist Granny in gaining control of Apokolips, as she would eventually threaten Earth; it is to their advantage to keep her and Vundabar fighting. Barda storms out, followed by Scott. Flash protests, but J'onn waves him down, saying Flash needs to look at the big picture. Despite this, Flash sneaks away and catches up with Scott and Barda and offers to aid them. Barda is skeptical, saying that he's useless without Superman's strength and speed, but when Flash shows them how fast he is, Scott realizes that he would be an asset. The trio boom tubes to Apokolips and, with relative ease, enter the Pit. Scott halts, seeing that the layout of the place has been completely changed since he escaped, meaning his plans are now useless. Despite this, Barda and Flash insist on accompanying him. As they make their way through, Scott remembers his many escape attempts as a child – and the subsequent tortures by Granny in punishment – before he finally made it out. Granny tried time and again to break his spirit, but failed. While Scott and Barda engage the Pit's guards, Flash hurriedly searches the prison and finds and releases Kalibak – but that's the easy part. They make their way out, evading the Pit's many deathtraps with their combined talents. When they are within striking distance of the exit, Vundabar starts a self-destruct countdown, then flees. The prison goes up in an explosion, apparently taking all inside with it. However, as Granny prowls the ruins of the Pit, a boom tube opens and Scott, Barda, Flash, and Kalibak emerge. Granny congratulates Scott on his success, then sweetly informs him that Oberon is going to be "taught a lesson" anyway. Then "Kalibak" morphs into J'onn, who swiftly reads Granny's mind and uses his telepathy to guide Flash to Oberon's cell in Darkseid's old palace, allowing Flash to save him just before Granny's deathtrap kills him. Barda is all for killing Granny, but J'onn reminds her that it is to their advantage to keep her and Vundabar fighting. Barda contents herself with a good right cross to Granny's jaw, and the party leaves Apokolips. Back at the Watchtower, Flash confronts J'onn, and before the latter can speak, defends his actions. he may have disobeyed J'onn's orders, but everything has worked out: they boomed out of the X Pit to Earth, imprisoned Kalibak, then boomed back with a disguised J'onn in tow-saving Oberon and ensuring that neither Granny nor Vundabar can make a claim to the throne. J'onn, smiling, says he wasn't about to scold Flash, only to challenge him to a friendly game of "Brawlin' Bots". Continuity * This episode picks up the events occurring on Apokolips after the events of , "Twilight". * This is Big Barda's first chronological appearance in the DCAU; her first appearance was in , "The Call", which takes place in the future and shows her to have eventually joined the Justice League Unlimited. Background information Home video releases * * Justice League - The Complete Series (DVD) Trivia * This episode marks the first speaking role of Flash in Justice League Unlimited. * The story is based on an idea created by Jim Steranko, the inspiration for Mr. Miracle. * Arte Johnson had a recurring role as a German soldier on the comedy program "Laugh-In". His line, "Very interesting, but futile!" echoes Arte's catchphrase on "Laugh-In" "Verrry IN-teresting!" to which he would often add a modifier, like "but STUPID!" all in an exaggerated German dialect. This was one of many "Laugh-in" catchphrases to enter American idiom including the still occasionally used "Sock it to etc.". * Scott's line, "A curse on both their houses", is a slight modification of a famous line from Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet". * Elongated Man's first name is given as Ralph, confirming that he is based on the comics version, Randolph "Ralph" Dibny. Cast Uncredited appearances * Fire * Parademons Quotes Category:A to Z Ties That Bind, The